


Red Queen Shorts for RQW 2016

by Nemesischaris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firsts, One Night Stands, Red Queen Week, Red Queen Week 2016, Soulmates, Trapped, wolf!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesischaris/pseuds/Nemesischaris
Summary: Prompts filled for Red Queen Week 2016





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> First 'I love you'

Ruby slowly opened the back door to the house on Miffin’s Street with her left hand and poked her head in.  All she needed to do right now is to go up stairs, get her wallet, and get out without anyone noticing her.  Shouldn't be too hard with the stealth and agility of a wolf, right?

As she turned the corner to run up the stairs, the voice she was dreading to hear stopped her in her tracks.  Automatically, she put on her most charming smile and hid her right hand behind her back as she turned to face her girlfriend.

“Hey, Regina!”

“Is there a reason why you are not wearing a shirt, dear?”  

“I… um... was out running and got too hot.”

“Uh-huh.”  Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest.  “Are you sure it's not related to why you are dripping blood all over my floor?”

Green eyes widen and spotted said blood trail on the otherwise immaculate floor.  So much for stealth, Ruby thought to herself bitterly.

“Well, Miss Lucas?”

“I was in the woods with Merida,” she replied slowly, “and there was a bit of an accident.”  She took out her right hand and started unwrapping the blood soaked shirt at snail’s pace, revealing a broken arrow embedded in the palm.

Brown eyes widened with surprise then narrowed in anger.  

“No, no, no, please don't be angry with Merida.  It's not her fault!”

“Not her fault?  She shot at you!”

“Only because I asked her to…”

“What,” the Mayor, not so gently, grabbed the injured hand, “possessed you to do such a thing?!”  She yelled and yanked the arrow out.  

The werewolf flinched from both the harsh tone and the sudden increased pain in her hand.  If she had a tail right now, it would definitely be between her legs.  

“I wanted to learn how to catch arrows.”

Black eyebrows furrowed in confusion as purple mist wrapped around the wounded hand.  “Why?”

“Because Robin can do it and I wanted to prove to you that whatever he can do I can do it too,” she mumbled softly.

“Ruby,” Regina gently cradled the healed hand as her whole demeanor softened, “you need to stop comparing yourself to Robin.”

“But he's supposed to be your soulmate and everything and… and I'm just me… how can I compare with that?!”

“You don't have to because I love _you_ , Ruby, not him.”

The waitress froze as she takes almost a full minute to process her girlfriend’s words.

“Really?” Was all she could manage to squeak out.

“Yes, you silly wolf.  You're the one I'm happily sharing a roof with.  You're the one I love.”  She reached up to cup the other girl’s cheek.  “And I will love you even more if you stop hurting yourself with these unnecessary stunts.”  She finished with a quick kiss.

Ruby wrapped her arm around her lover’s waist.  “I love you, too,” she said sheepishly.

“I’m well aware of that, dear.”

Everything felt perfect at that moment and neither woman could stop smiling.

Until...

“Damn it!”  Ruby sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to say ‘I love you’ first!”  She pouted.

Regina chuckled, “stop putting your attention on foolish endeavors and focus on the important things then.”  She raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

The pout turned into a hungry smirk as the Wolf lifted her Queen effortlessly off the ground.  “I fully intend to do just that.”  And walked towards their bedroom.


	2. Wolf!Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit!Regina and Ruby are fleeing an enemy and Regina has to ride Ruby’s wolf.

Crouching behind a tree, the Bandit watched the road and waited for the royal tax carriage to pass by.  She knew she was hidden to anyone passing by, but even with the cover of the night and her surroundings, she couldn't help but feel that tingling sensation that she was being watched.  

The only person that had ever been able to sneak up on her, however, had been missing for months now.  Red, the Evil Queen’s most loyal champion that had somehow fallen for the enemy, had more than once, purposefully misled the hunting parties, and time after time, she would personally deliver warnings to ensure Regina’s safety.  But ever since their last meeting, the girl had disappeared.  Regina was sure nothing good had happened to her secret lover.

Maybe it's the eyes of all those that have met an untimely end watching her now, she thought.

A lot of people, families of all the good hearted people that had been executed by the Evil Queen for helping her, were counting on her to take back the throne and defeat the evil which.  However, all the responsibility and guilt were eating at her and she didn't feel like a hero.  

She was just a bandit, so she's going to do what bandits do best:  rob carriages.  Hopefully, that would be enough for her to buy passage to the South and no one else would have to suffer because of her.

 

* * *

 

The full moon hung high in the sky when the lone carriage finally showed up.  The driver was easily dispatched by a well-aimed slingshot and without a driver, the horses slowed to a stop.

The lock to the the door was easily picked.  

The door swung open without a hitch.  

But the sight within made her stomach drops like bricks.  

“Snow White!”

“Surprised to see me?”

Regina backed away from her nemesis but came into contact with a sword at her back.  

“Charming, disarm her,” the Queen said coolly.

Charming swung his sword and easily disarmed the knife she used to pick the lock.

Confused, stunned and weaponless, Regina was frozen in her spot as Snow grabbed her face with both hands.

“I’ve waited so long for this moment.  Your head is going to look lovely in my trophy room.”

“Please, Snow,” she whispered, “how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

“Once more,” the Queen paused dramatically, “from your grave.”

“I didn’t know what would happen to James,” Regina pleaded.  “I was a child.  I was only trying to help you.”

“You broke a promise.” Hatred burned in her eyes. “Because of your poor, poor judgment, my true love is dead.”  

Regina felt a crushing pain in her chest as all air was squeezed out of her lungs with Snow’s hand around her heart.  She couldn't help but whimper in pain as she accepted her death.

A terrifying growl filled the night air.

Charming yelled out in surprise as a shadow pounced on him and took him to the ground.  His sword clattered away from him grasp.

Snow removed her hand from Regina’s chest.  Two fireballs at the ready.

Regina gasped in pain, and was relieved to feel her heart still pounding madly in her chest.  Turning to where Charming was, she could see the outline of a massive, very disheveled, wolf illuminated by the fireballs in Snow’s hands.  Red?

Charming was on the floor, not moving.  

Yellow eyes and huge white fangs snarled at them.  

“Traitor!” Snow yelled furiously as she threw a fireball the wolf easily dodged.  

It pounced.  

Snow jumped out of the way and hurled another fireball, this time at Regina.

The wolf intercepted the blast.  

It staggered, leaning heavily on one side, but still  lunged again at the Queen.  

This time, she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to Charming’s fallen body to grab one of the daggers on his belt.  

Regina watched the animal closely as it turned to face her; this was not the first time she saw Red in her alternative skin, but it was still no less intimidating.  The wolf lowered its head and tilted its head ever so slightly, looking as if it’s asking her a question.

Without a second thought, she jumped on top of the massive beast.

“No!”  Snow screamed dramatically.  She threw another fireball.

The wolf avoided it with ease and started to run towards the forest.

With one last attempt to stop the pair, she magically sent the dagger flying towards the quickly retreating form.  “You can’t escape me!” the Queen yelled after them.  “I will not stop until I’ve killed you and every one of your followers!”

 

* * *

 

Her companion had been limping ever since they escaped, but it refused to stop or slow down until it was satisfied that no one could follow them and arrived at Regina’s hideout.  

She hopped off as soon as they came to a stop and the animal fell to its side almost immediately.  

“Red!”  

There were countless cuts and burns littering its body, but the most life threatening one was a dagger sticking out of its hindleg.  Unable to heal around the foreign object, the wound was bleeding freely and there was no telling how much blood Red had lost with her stubbornness.

“You idiot!”

Moving on instinct, she took her tunic off and ripped the bottom into bandages.  Taking one of the bandage, she knelt in front of the animal’s large head.  

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to trust me,” she said, staring into the half closed eyes.  

She took the faint whimper as a ‘yes’ and used the bandage as a muzzle.  

She then positioned herself next to the injured leg in preparation to pull out the dagger.  

“This is going to hurt.”  

Without waiting for a response, she yanked the dagger out and pressed the remains of her tunic on the open wound, hard.  The animal beneath her yelped and trashed;  a wayward claw nicked her a couple of times and she was glad she had the forethought to bind its jaws.  Once the wolf had settled down again, she used the other bandages to secure the makeshift padding and removed the muzzle.

Finally, she made a fire and sat down next to her savior.  There was not much else she could do but to wait.  

“Stupid wolf,” a lone tear trickled down her cheek,  “you better get better, or I’ll kill you myself come morning!”  She gave the wolf a light punch, then gently pat its broad neck.  “I missed you.” 

A slight thump of the tail was the only response she got.

Sighing, she laid down and snuggled close to Red’s chest.  

 

* * *

 

Regina woke up to strong arms around her stomach and a steady breath on the back of her neck.  Turning around in Red’s arms, she buried her face in the other girl's neck, tears of relief flowing freely.

“Hey, what's wrong?  I'm still alive, aren't I?”  Red was trying to lighten the mood, but Regina was having none of it.  

“Don't you dare do that again!”  She tried to push her away but Red didn't budge.  “Don't you dare throw your life away for mine!  I'm not worth it!” She finished with a sob.

“I beg to differ,” Red replied softly and pulled Regina even closer.  “You’re worth everything to me.”  She ended with a light kiss on top of her head.  Three words hung in the air unsaid.

Regina blinked back tears and looked up into bright green eyes staring back at her, “I… missed you,” and leaned forward for a kiss.  As soon as their lips touched, everything felt right again.  With her wolf by her side, maybe she could take back the kingdom and save her people.

 

* * *

 

“What happened?  When you disappeared, I feared the worse, ”  Regina asked, feeling much calmer now.  They were inside the hollow tree, cuddling on a tiny bed.  

“Close,” Red chuckled, “the Queen got tired of me coming back empty handed all the time and got suspicious.  After our last meeting, she threw me in the dungeons and wanted to ‘confirm where my loyalties lie.’  Let’s just say I couldn’t keep up the facade of being her loyal servant any longer and provoking a pissed off witch was not one of my finest moments.”  

“Red!”

She gave a nonchalant shrug and continued her story, “few days ago when I was brought to the great hall, probably to be executed, there was a strange man saying how he's from another land and knows exactly where to find you.  Her Majesty was so ecstatic, she pretty much forgot about me and I was able to make my escape soon after.”  

Regina sighed at the stubbornness of her wolf, “you escaped, you could be free right now.”

Red’s lips stretched into one of her trademark wolf grin, “there is nothing in the world that is gonna stop me from coming back to you.”

The Bandit pulled her into another long passionate kiss.  Henry, her supposed son, had said that her happy ending was with Robin Hood.  She had laughed at the preposterous idea because she was certain this was the Hood she was fated to be with.

 


	3. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt fill for Regina moves to a new town and throws caution to the wind by having a one night stand with a hot girl in a bar. But it kinda went off in a different direction inspired by Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley (don't worry, no one dies at the end).

Regina sits at the bar at a small hole in the wall place she didn't bother to know the name of.  All she really care about right now is a nice and quiet place where she can drink away his memory.

Moving away from a small town in the middle of nowhere and starting a new life a few thousands miles away has been one of the best choice she's ever made.  She got away from a manipulative, psychopathic mother and carved out a nice niche for herself in the city.  However, even with her success and newfound friends, she can't help but drink herself to sleep every night.  Especially on the anniversary of Daniel’s accident, no, murder.  There is no doubt her mother had something to do with her fiancé’s death, even if she has no proof.

Gulping down her third glass of whiskey, she waves down the bartender and asks for another.  She knows drinking alone is a bad idea, but her apartment is too empty tonight and it just reminds her of all the things she's lost.  She just needs to get over tonight.  Then, she can go back to pretending everything's alright.

Around her sixth glass, some guy walks up to the bar and settles next to her.  She doesn't pay him any attention and she's sure her face conveys her annoyance clearly.   He is, however, either very ignorant or very stupid, probably both, she amuses.  

She is ready to slap him when he puts his hand on hers, but a woman appears next to her.  

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Whale.”  The glare mystery girl sends the guy is daunting, like a predator staring down its food. 

The idiot, Whale, seems to get the hint this time and he's smart enough to leave without making a fuss.

“My hero,” Regina says drily.

“Sorry about him.  He doesn't understand no means no sometimes, which makes me wonder how the hell he became a doctor when he can't even comprehend the English language.”

Regina's lips curl up at that and eyes the woman.  The stranger is a tall, lanky brunette with brilliant green eyes.  She's wearing a red shirt with tight blank jeans and a silver necklace with a howling red wolf.  She seems familiar but her alcohol addled mind can't place the beautiful face to a name.

“Have we met before?”  The question escapes her lips before she can stop herself.

“We’ve never actually interacted before now, but you might have seen me around at Kathryn’s parties.  I’ll let you go back to your drink.”  The smile Regina receives warms her heart and she almost forgets why she's sitting at a bar drinking herself to a stupor,  _ almost _ .  The woman turns to leave.

“Regina,”  she quickly calls out and coughs in embarrassment, “My name’s Regina.”

“Ruby Lucas,”  Ruby grins and walks away.

Regina turns back to her drink feeling a lot better than at the start of the night.  After draining the remains of her glass and throwing down some money, she heads to the exit.  Glancing back she looks for Ruby but sees that she already watching her.  Her heart skips a beat when the woman sends her a wink.  

Tomorrow, she decides, she will give Kathryn a call and learn all she can about this Ruby Lucas.  Tonight, she'll go back home and let whiskey sing it's usual lullaby.

 

* * *

 

The party is in full swing when Regina finally spots the person occupying most of her thoughts these days.  Ruby is standing at the bar wearing a red dress, that is so short it could hardly be called a dress, and her silver wolf necklace.  

“Miss Lucas.”

Ruby turns around and greets her with a grin, “I was wondering when I would get to see you again, your majesty.”  

Regina raises an eyebrow.  “I'm hardly royalty, Miss Lucas.”

Her grin widens.  “Your name means queen and you own one third of the Enchanted Forest, one of the most successful business in town.  I think that qualifies you.”

“My, my, you have been busy, dear.”

“Not really,” she shrugs, “I'm friends with your partners and I see you at these parties all the time, so I already kinda knew who you were.  It's nice to put a name to your face though.”

“Well, it seems hardly fair for you to know so much about me when I don't know anything about you.”

Ruby chuckles, “that's not what I've heard.  Kathryn says you couldn't stop asking about me for the past few weeks.”

Regina frowns, “I knew I couldn't trust her.  She gossips like an old lady.”

“You know how Kathryn and Mary Margaret are.  Gossip runs in their blood.”  Ruby bumps her with her shoulder.

She makes a sound of agreement and waves the bartender for a drink, appletini.

“No whiskey today?”  Ruby asks curiously.

“Whiskey is not for such occasions.”

“And what kind of occasion is this, your majesty?”

She smirks, “one that I hope will lead to… a more private setting.  I do want to thank my savior from the other night.”

“I like the way you're thinking.”  Ruby smirks back and downs her drink.  “When do you want to get out of here?”

“As soon as I finish my drink, Miss Lucas.”

“Of course, your highness.”

Regina rolls her eyes at her companion and turns her attention to the rest of the party.  The butterflies in her stomach have yet to finish their Olympic level gymnastic routine, and a bit of liquid courage wouldn't hurt.

 

* * *

 

They end up in Regina's apartment.  Clothes scatter around the room, warm bodies press tightly together.  Regina's moans fill the room as Ruby worships every inch of her skin as if she's really a queen.  When she topples over the edge, Ruby's there to catch her.  And for the first time in a long time, she sleeps without a bottle pressed against her hand.  

 

* * *

 

Regina isn't surprised to wake up alone in her bed the next morning.  There is, however, a piece of paper with 10 numbers scribbled upon sitting on her night stand.  She saves the number into her phone without hesitation and quickly writes a text.  The idea of falling asleep without the lure of whiskey is appealing.  She's sure Daniel will understand and approve as she presses send.

  
  



	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruella has Ruby trapped in her thrall, Regina needs to break the bond to save her.

Regina is ready to tear her hair out.  

First, Cruella kidnapped Henry and demanded that they kill the Author.  Threatening not only her son but also her chance at a happy ending.

Then, Ruby, her loyal, loving, overprotecting, brash, foolish wolf, disappeared.  Ruby had stormed out of the apartment grumbling how “they were wasting time” and Regina had let her, thinking her girlfriend just needed time to calm down.  Ruby was always hot-headed when it came to protecting her pack, and Henry is most definitely her pup.  But when she never came back, Regina could only hope she wasn’t stupid enough to run into the forest with an animal controlling psychopath without a plan or backup.

And now, instead of her son, she is faced to face with a damn seashell.  Yelling out in frustration and blowing up the offending object, she can only hope Emma, or godforbid Hook, is more successful.  

A low growl in front of her resonates through the grove, and dread seeps into the pit of her stomach.   There is no mistaking that menacing sound;  it had once made armies tremble in their full plate armor, and she never thought it would be directed at her again.

Red’s majestic black wolf stalks out of the trees with bared teeth and furious eyes.  The color of her eyes, however, is all wrong.  The wolf’s usual bright yellow is replaced with green, but it’s not Ruby’s emerald green either, it’s a murky tainted green.  Cruella’s magic, no doubt. 

Holding out her hand, she stands her ground, careful to not show any fear.  

“Ruby?”

A snarl answers her call.

“I know you’re in there, darling, you have to fight her,” she says calmly.

Ruby snaps at her hand, which she quickly pulls back.

“Come on!  You’re stronger than this!  You’re stronger than her!”

The wolf lunges forward.

Regina sidesteps the attack and starts to circle the animal, trying to buy herself more time to come up with a plan.  She doesn't want to hurt her, but she needs to get close without getting injured herself.

“Come on, love, this isn't  _ you _ .”

Ruby's eyes start to flicker back and forth between green and yellow, but the growl doesn't leave her throat.  

Regina takes a step forward, wanting nothing more but to calm the warring thoughts in her lover's head.  But it proves to be the wrong move when she finds herself on her back moments later.

The wolf’s eyes are back to the disgusting green as she bites at her neck.  

Regina blocks the bite with her arm.  Magic helps cushion the bone crushing force so that teeth barely pierces skin.  Reaching up with her other hand, she grabs onto a large bundle of fur to keep the big furry head close.  

“I love you, please come back to me,” she whispers and kisses the wet nose in front of her.

Almost instantly, the pressure on her arm disappears and a new weight is pressed upon her shoulder as Ruby sobs with uneven breath.  Her hand settles on Ruby's back, rubbing small comforting circles.

“I’m so sorry… This is all my fault… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I hurt you… Oh god, I hurt you!”

Regina tightens her arm around the other girl before she can slip away.  “Shhh, it's alright, dear.  It wasn't your fault.  And you didn't hurt me.”

Ruby shakes her head and buries her face even deeper, if possible, into Regina's shoulder.  “I did!  I attacked you… I… I tried to tear your throat out!” 

“That  _ wasn't _ you!”

Coaxing the weeping girl to look up, she stares into the emerald eyes she loves and repeats hers words clearly, “that wasn't you.”

A pair of lips crashes into hers in a desperate kiss.  Each gentle bite is an apology and each flick of the tongue a reinsurance of love.  When they pull away for air, the wolf girl finally looks more calm and relaxed.

“I'm sorry.”

“No more apologies.”

Ruby sighs, “okay.”  She clambers to her feet and helps Regina off the forest floor.  “Come on, I know where Henry is.” 

Regina leans in for a light kiss and takes Ruby's hand.  “Lead the way, darling.”  

Cruella is going to pay dearly and Regina is looking forward to it.


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion tattoo mysteriously appears on Ruby’s arm one day.

Ruby woke up to an unrelenting ache in her skull, leaving her feeling nauseous.  She was laying on something hard and cold, probability the floor.  Her right forearm was throbbing with a dull pain and itching with invisible ants.  Not ready to face the harsh light of the sun, or any light really, she sniffed around with her eyes closed to figure out where she was.  

She could smell her friends, Belle, Emma, Snow, Ariel and Tinkerbell, around her but there was also traces of masculine musk and scents of a teenage boy--she was in Snow’s and Charming’s apartment.  Bits and pieces of last night came back to her, and if the heavy scent of alcohol in the air was any indication, they all must had have a crazy girl’s night.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, after getting drunk at the Rabbit Hole last night, everyone got a new tattoo.  They were now all sitting around in the living room with a mug of coffee and taking turns revealing what they got.  Emma went first and revealed a cutlass on her bicep.  Belle got a small rose on her wrist.  Ariel proudly showed off a pinup ballerina on her calf.  Tink got another set of wings on the back of her neck.  Snow revealed a silhouette of flying birds on her ankle.  

Now, it was Ruby’s turn and she stared uneasily at the gauze on her right forearm.  Unlike everyone else, she had no memories of getting a tattoo last night.  She could only hope it wasn't something she would regret.  

The gauze came off easily.  So did an air of confusion among the people in the room.

“Um, Ruby, why did you get a lion?” Ariel asked, “I thought you’re a wolf?”

“To be honest, I have no idea,” Ruby answered like it was no big deal.  She was relieved, really; the dark shield and the white lion inside actually looked quite nice on her pale complexion, but she would have preferred a wolf instead of a lion.

“Well I think it looks nice.  You were always a fierce protector back in the Enchanted Forest, and lions symbolize that,” Snow said thoughtfully.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ruby shot a grateful smile at Snow.

“Alright, enough about tattoos, I'm starving!  Let's head to Granny’s for lunch!”  Emma declared and everyone stood up to join her.  

Once out on the street, however, Tinkerbell excused herself from the group, and walked in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

Getting hold of some pixie dust took a lot longer than Tink had anticipated, when she finally arrived on Mifflin Street, the sun was starting to set.  That did not, however, stop the fairy from knocking furiously on the door until it finally opened.

“Can I help you, dear?” the annoyed voice of Regina greeted her.

“Actually,” Tink replied with a smile, “I’m here to help you!”

Regina crossed her arms in front of her, “and what, pray tell, might I need help with?”

“To find your soulmate, of course!”

“Not interested.”

The fairy quickly jammed her foot in the doorway to prevent the stubborn woman from closing the door.  “Come on, Regina, you owe me.”

“I don’t owe you anything.  I already helped you get your wings back.”

“Yeah, but it was your fault I lost them in the first place.  And then you completely wasted my efforts by being a coward.”

Regina’s eyes glowed purple and she looked like she was ready to blast Tinkerbell with one of her fireballs.  “How dare you…”  

“Hey Tink, what’s going on over here?”  A new voice popped up and Tink smiled at Henry’s interruption.  She was sure the boy would help her convince his mother to try the pixie dust again.

Ire turned back into annoyance as Regina addressed her son, “I thought I told you to stay in the living room.”  

Henry shrugged, “you were taking too long so I came to see what’s the hold up.”

“What's happening here,” Tink quickly answered, “is that your mom here is being stubborn and refusing to find her happy ending.”

Henry’s whole demeanor lightened up and turned to his mom, looking at her expectantly.  The fairy grinned at the boy.

Regina glared at the duo before giving into the hopeful eyes of her son.  “Fine!”  She dropped her head and pinched at the bridge of her nose.  “Come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll indulge in this nonsense.”  Turning swiftly, she walked away before anyone could stop her.

“Thanks for your help, kid.  I have a good feeling that everything will work out this time!”

 

* * *

 

The lunch rush just died down when Ruby heard a commotion outside the dinner.  Looking through the windows, she could see Regina and Tinkerbell lingering at the door.  Green clearly wanted to come in but Regina looked hesitant and… scared?  Ruby frowned but shook her head; it was none of her business and she shouldn't eavesdrop on her friends.  She went back to clearing tables to distract herself from the duo outside.

Eventually, they walked in and sat down at the counter.  Well, Tink sat down at the counter, Regina just stood next to her looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.  

“Hey guys,” Ruby greeted them, “the usual to drink?”

“Yep!” the fairy answers cheerfully.  

“Just water for me,” said the mayor, who was inspecting her nails, “I don’t plan on staying long.”

“Regina,” Tinkerbell whined and rolled her eyes at the other woman.

“I promised you I would come in, I didn’t say I would stay.”

Ruby took that as her sign to leave and walked towards the kitchen to give them some privacy.

“Ok, fine!  Ruby, wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Forget about the drinks.  Can you show Regina your new tattoo?”

The waitress was very confused now.  “Sure, I guess.”  She walked back and pulled up the sleeves on her right arm to show Regina the lion.

Brown eyes widened comically, then, narrowed furiously.  “You two must think you're so clever.  Did she,” she jabbed her finger at Tinkerbell, “talk you into this?!”  She yelled at a baffled Ruby.  She turned her wrath to the other woman, “do you find this entertaining?!  Or is this prank your version of revenge?!”

“Oh calm down.” Tinkerbell replied, batting the finger out of her face, “I have nothing to do with this.  I even let you cast the spell this time!  And Ruby here clearly has no idea what is even happening.  Besides,  _ pixie dust doesn't lie _ !”  Regina turned to storm out the building.  “The mark appeared for a reason, Regina.  What are you afraid of letting go this time?”

Regina paused to say, “I really don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this ridiculous endeavor,” before slamming the door behind her.

Tinkerbell sighed and dropped her head onto the counter in defeat.

Ruby shifted her gaze from the door to the deflated fairy.  She wanted answers.  Her hand touched her right forearm; this tattoo clearly meant something more than a drunken night out, and if her assumptions were correct, nothing will be the same after today.

 

* * *

 

Regina leaned back against her apple tree and looked up at the sky.  She looked more calm now, Ruby thought as she watched from a distance.  After Green explained everything about pixie dust, soul mates and the lion on her arm, she came up with a plan to approach the volatile and skittish woman.  Tink was more than happy to help.  

Mindful to make as much noise as she can, she slowly approached the other woman, giving her all the opportunity to leave if she desires.  As casually as she could, Ruby sat down next to her, secretly thrilled that she didn’t.

“Sooo…”  Ruby said, testing out the water.  No reaction.  “I asked Green to remove my tattoo.”  

That got her a response:  Regina turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

The waitress shrugged, “Look, I don’t believe in all this true love, soul mate crap.  And if I were to start a relationship with someone, I would want it to be based on something more than ‘cause a handful of fancy dust said so,’ wouldn’t you agree?”  

Brown eyes narrow with suspicion.  “What game are you playing at, Miss Lucas?”  

“I’m not playing at anything, hear me out.”  She receives a short nod.  Taking a deep breath, she laid her heart out for Regina to see.  “I really like you, and I never thought I was good enough to have a chance so I was content with the casual flirting in the diner.  With all these talks of soul mates and whatever, I realized that I do have a chance.  Not because of some predetermined fate.  But because I am willing to put myself out there.  I want to write my own fate and I would like to start by getting to know you better.  But I don’t want you to feel like you have to accept me because of some stupid mark.  I want you to have your own choice.  So I got rid of it.” 

Regina silently studied the waitress’s face and took her time digesting the speech.  Finally, she broke the silence with, “you are full of surprises, Miss Lucas.”

Ruby grins, “is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I don't know yet,” a smile tugged at her lips, “but I'm willing to find out.”

 

* * *

 

Back in the Enchanted Forest, she was scared of losing her anger because that was the only thing she knew.  Here in Storybrooke, she was scared of losing the little control she had.  She was no longer a queen or the mayor.  She helped save the town over and over again, but the people still shunned her.  The only semblance of control she had was having her son back, but she had to share him with Emma.  She felt that if she gave into the pixie dust, then she would have no control in her life whatsoever.  

But then Ruby came into the picture.  Ruby, who somehow always knew what she was thinking and how to deal with her insecurities, gave her exactly what she needed, the power to choose, to control her own fate.  Thus, casual lunches turned into dates and dates turned into heartwarming nights together under the sheets.  After a few month of dating, she even restored the lion on Ruby's arm.  The tattoo didn't feel like a cage anymore, if anything, it was the thing that set her free.


End file.
